1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the selective removal of sulfur-containing gases from industrial gases or waste gases by treatment with basic substances.
2. Background Information
Processes for the removal of sulfur-containing gases from industrial gases or waste gases are already known. Thus, DE-A No. 3 004 757 describes the removal of hydrogen sulfide from industrial gases using aqueous solutions of alkali metal hydroxides. According to DE-A No. 3 236 600 and DE-A No. 3 236 601, carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide are removed from industrial gas mixtures by scrubbing with an aqueous solution of methyl diethanolamine. DE-A No. 3 027 220 is concerned with the removal of hydrogen sulfide from industrial gases with aqueous alkali solutions.
In addition, DE-A No. 3 427 133, DE-A No. 3 427 134 and EP-A No. 173 908 describe processes for the removal of CO.sub.2 and/or H.sub.2 S in which the removal is carried out in absorption liquids contaiing alkanolamine. According to DE-A No. 3 429 979, the acidic and/or sulfur-containing gases are removed in aqueous solutions containing bases in the presence of a basic ion exchanger containing incorporated tertiary or quaternary nitrogen atoms.
In special cases, the object may be to remove only sulfur-containing gases from gas mixtures. The object of the present invention is to provide such a process.
A process for the selective removal of sulfur-containing gases which is surprisingly easy to carry out and, in addition, gives very good results has now been found. In this process, carrier materials containing tertiary amino groups are used as basic substances.